De carburantes y bastidores
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Albus quiere conquistar a alguien con una rutina muy común entre los muggles y que es más bien repudiada en el mundo mágico. No contará con que Scorpius Malfoy tendrá la misma idea que él y se apoyarán para conseguirlo.
1. Plan de verano: conquista

**Título:** De carburantes y bastidores

 **Autora:** FanFiker_FanFinal

 **Pareja:** Albus/Scorpius

 **Rating:** T

 **Género:** Romance

 **Universo:** Next Generation

 **Disclaimer:** _J. K. Rowling, allá donde estés, gracias por estos personajes que tanto nos inspiran._

 **Notas de autor:** Holaaaa. Ya sé que hace años que no me prodigo por este fandom, así que vengo a dejar mi granito de arena sobre esta pareja. Creo que después del libro de Harry Potter y el legado maldito, hemos tenido infinidad de ideas con Albus y Scorpius involucrados.

 **Resumen:** Albus quiere conquistar a alguien con una rutina muy común entre los muggles y que es más bien repudiada en el mundo mágico. No contará con que Scorpius Malfoy tendrá la misma idea que él y se apoyarán para conseguirlo.

* * *

1\. Plan de verano: conquista

A Harry Potter siempre le había fascinado cómo evoluciona el mundo mágico: las nuevas escobas, las nuevas golosinas, bebidas, las nuevas varitas, los nuevos uniformes de quidditch… por si fuera poco con las actualizaciones y creaciones de la tienda de George Weasley, ahora, entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaba de moda saber conducir coches muggles.

Cuando sus hijos lo comentaron en una conversación mientras comían, se le antojó gracioso. Porque él, cuando entró en Hogwarts, ni siquiera sabía blandir una varita, y entonces, lo más chic era ser el mejor mago posible. Aún recordaba a Malfoy vanagloriándose de su sangre pura y de su árbol genealógico (del que había salido más de un mago torcido), mientras él solo podía alardear de sus recetas de pastel de manzana, tartar, salchichas y bacon (nada comparado a lo que podía hacer la señora Weasley sin magia).

Por eso, cuando su hijo menor le pidió consejo para ayudarle a conducir un automóvil, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Por todos era conocida la pasión de Harry por su familia; jugaba con ellos, les consentía muchas más cosas que otros padres y además era adorado por los amigos de sus hijos.

Y sí, también sabía conducir. En realidad, fue Ron quien le propuso sacarse el carnet a la vez que él lo hacía (por órdenes de Hermione); si bien llevaba tiempo sin subirse a uno, en ocasiones viajaban en el del tío Ron, compartido también por George y el patriarca Weasley.

En un principio, pensó que Ginny no estaría de acuerdo, pero la joven sugirió un intercambio y respetaron la negociación.

Y ahí estaban, en una explanada sin moros en la costa, en pleno campo, dentro del coche, con casi treinta grados.

Harry trataba de explicar a Albus cómo debía mover el volante, que no parecía difícil; cuándo utilizar las marchas y cómo frenar. Después, salía del coche y observaba las prácticas de su hijo, varita en mano. El problema de los objetos muggles, es que no siempre reaccionan bien a la magia, y si bien son fáciles de parar, en ocasiones la magia no surtía efecto en el objeto de experimento, y aquello resultaba en una peligrosa aparición dentro de un objeto en marcha.

—Como te hagas daño, mamá nos prohibirá este cacharro de por vida —advertía Albus, mucho menos temerario que su padre.

—Más te vale que consigas a aquella chica a la que quieres impresionar —respondía Harry.

Porque, bueno. Debía haber una razón para aplicarse en conducción en los tres meses de verano de vacaciones. Iban a ser clases intensivas, desde luego. Si bien su hijo no le había contado el motivo de su pasión por el automóvil, la mayoría de los jóvenes lo hacía por impresionar a una futura conquista. Y estaba muy bien preocuparse por esas cosas con la edad de Albus, y no por guerras y magos tenebrosos como le tocó a él.

Sin embargo, no hizo más preguntas. Su hijo era distinto a los otros dos, mucho más reservado y tranquilo. Cuando no era más que un muchacho y le manifestó su preocupación por entrar en la casa de Slytherin, a Harry le pareció el menor problema. Después de lo que habían pasado, era una preocupación fuera de lugar. Y años más tarde, la personalidad del joven no podía ser más positiva a pesar de haber convivido entre Slytherin en su vida académica.

Gracias a Merlín, los prejuicios eran mínimos. Si bien seguía considerándose la casa de los cobardes, de los afilados de mente, de los aprovechados, toda una sarta de negatividades (los profesores tampoco se encargaban de potenciar las aptitudes de la casa del Barón Sanguinario), Harry había eliminado de su mente toda animadversión por la casa de las serpientes. Pero las comparaciones seguían, y mucha gente no podía explicarse por qué los otros hijos de Potter reinaban gratamente en la casa roja y dorada y ese pequeño hubiese sido llevado allí. Después del primer día, como Albus no proclamase ninguna incomodidad ni problema con ningún compañero, los prejuicios se convirtieron en bromas: aunque a sus primos Hugo y Rose no les hacía ninguna gracia encontrarse con sus compañeros de clase (muchos de ellos, sangrepuras orgullosos), la familia no le dio mayor importancia.

Dentro de la casa Slytherin, sin embargo, se sentían pletóricos al tener a un Potter como miembro; las bromas de que el salvador había ganado la guerra porque tenía una pizca de Slytherin en él corrían como la pólvora. Harry sonrió cuando llegó a sus oídos, y pensó que, si así fuera, quizá tendría a su lado a Sirius, o tal vez Fred estuviera vivo. Su impulsividad le había costado mucho.

Como en las anteriores clases no hubo demasiado avance, Harry solicitó a Ron que los acompañara. Tal vez su amigo pudiera enseñar cosas que él había pasado por alto. Ron solo reforzó las clases de Harry hasta que se emocionó conduciendo él, llevando a ambos a una alocada velocidad que incluyó quemazón de ruedas y volantazos arriesgados. Albus se lo pasó en grande, pero solo aprendió a controlar los bombeos de su corazón.

Ginny, cuyo detector mágico se activó en el momento en el que Ron pisó el acelerador a cien por hora, echó un rapapolvo a su hermano, otro a Harry y a Albus solo lo miró con lástima.

El adolescente, al parecer, no quería cejar en su empeño, porque varios días después le mostró a su madre un pergamino que Ginny leyó a conciencia.

—No será falso, ¿no?

—Mamá, puedes enviarle la lechuza de respuesta tú misma, si quieres —Albus señaló la firma—. Además, lleva el sello de su familia.

Ginny así lo hizo y cuando recibió otra respuesta, ella misma la sacudió delante de su padre.

—Harry, vais a seguir con las clases de conducción —El aludido elevó la vista, inseguro.

—Pero si te pusiste como una mona —Ginny lo fulminó—… lo siento. ¿Albus te ha convencido a cambio de otra cosa?

—Por Merlín, Harry, no soy un Slytherin —y le tendió la carta, con una sonrisa malévola—. Lee.

Harry elevó las cejas ante la cuidada ortografía y la pomposa narrativa. Cuando llegó a la firma final, sus ojos se desorbitaron.

—¿Astoria Malfoy? Demonios, sois unas brujas.

—Tú pasas demasiado tiempo con Ron. ¿También habla así de Hermione? Un día nos vamos a reunir para despellejaros.

Harry puso cara de inocente.

—¿Más? —recibió un puñetazo en el hombro, y no pudo evitar reír. Las mujeres en su familia sí tenían carácter. Y Astoria Malfoy debía estar cortada por el mismo patrón al parecer, según su propuesta.

* * *

Harry, intrigado por todo esto, acudió aquel día a Malfoy Manor con Albus, vestido con sus mejores ropas, impresionado por la mansión a pesar de no tener un buen recuerdo de ella (no parecía la misma ni por asomo) y llamó a la puerta tras atravesar el jardín, antaño oscuro y amenazante, ahora lleno de colorido por las flores, los altos setos, las celosías, las losetas de piedra haciendo un caminito hasta la puerta y el ambriagador aroma.

Un elfo doméstico los hizo pasar y esperar en el recibidor. Poco después, un rubio con porte altivo y rostro puntiagudo los miró de hito en hito.

—Potter…

—Malfoy.

Harry no pudo evitar responder como si hubiera regresado a los ocho años.

—Creí que vendría tu esposa —fue toda su disculpa, haciéndolos pasar a un saloncito luminoso, exquisitamente limpio y adornado en su mayoría por quinqués y jarrones de mármol.

—Oh, ¿debería haber venido ella?

—Papá, da igual. Señor Malfoy, creo que Harry es el único que puede ayudarnos —El suspiro del primogénito de la familia fue audible incluso para ellos.

Ambos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa de café, cubierta con un mantel de hilo dorado. El elfo doméstico regresó con unos snacks muy ricos mientras Draco Malfoy miraba con semblante de molestia a los invitados. A Harry le recordó un gesto muy propio de Narcissa cuando los miraba arrugando la nariz. Por suerte, aún no había hecho ningún comentario hiriente.

Poco después, un joven con rasgos y gestos de la familia se acercó a ellos. Albus se levantó inmediatamente de su silla para saludar a Scorpious Malfoy, quien tendió la mano educadamente a los dos Potter para después sentarse junto a su padre.

—Scorpius, ¿y tu madre?

—No creo que baje. No pasa nada. Alguien me dijo que el señor Potter sabe conducir coches muggles —un gesto de desagrado pasó por la boca de Draco, mientras el aludido miraba a Scorpius preguntándose para qué podía ser necesitado—. ¿Es así?

—Sí, aunque hace tiempo que no…

—Mi madre está buscando un tutor en prácticas para enseñarme —Harry casi se mea en la silla de la impresión. Sofocó su risa.

—¿Te parece divertido que mi hijo quiera conducir, Potter? —la sonrisa de Harry se borró de un plumazo.

—Lo que me parece interesante es que a ti no te moleste —respondió, y Albus a su lado le dio una patada.

—Ignoraré ese comentario por tu bien —dijo Draco, enfadado—. Scorpius, hay muchos otros muggles que podrían enseñarte mejor y más eficientemente.

Albus elevó la vista para ver si su padre se sentía ofendido, pero se tranquilizó al ver que no supuso ninguna reacción.

Scorpius explicó, muy educadamente, que no había forma de contratar a un muggle dejándole su memoria intacta, y los hechizos de desmemorización estaban muy controlados en el Ministerio. Para evitar incumplir el secreto de la magia, preferían contratar a un conductor que tuviera sangre mágica, al que no hiciera falta explicar por qué llevaban un palito en la mano o por qué sus libros estaban hechizados volando alrededor. Harry lo pilló al vuelo.

—¿Quieres que yo te dé clase?

Albus pestañeó, atónito. Scorpius, por su parte, hizo una especie de reverencia y asintió.

—Si a usted no le molesta, señor Potter.

—Un momento, Scorpius —graznó Draco, en un arranque muy poco digno de su estatus—. Conozco a Potter y aunque haya crecido, sigue siendo una persona temeraria.

—Soy Jefe de Aurores —fue la respuesta infantil de Harry, que, vete tú a saber por qué, sentía cierto orgullo en que el hijo de Malfoy le estuviese pidiendo ayuda.

—En tu departamento solo hay locos.

—No he oído quejas de la población hasta el momento.

Albus y Scorpius se miraron, hastiados.

—Solo diga sí o no, señor Potter, seré yo quien le pague —Draco lo miró con sorna.

—Espero que no vayas a desperdiciar el dinero en un tutor tan patético. Sería absurdo.

—Padre, madre me dio permiso para conducir autos muggles. Trabajaré para devolverte el dinero si tanto te molesta.

Albus y Harry se miraron, incómodos. Las discusiones familiares no le gustaban a nadie; de hecho, en su casa había una cada dos por tres, porque todos tenían mucho genio. Albus y Harry solían ser los más tranquilos.

El moreno miró a su ex compañero de Hogwarts casi con comprensión. Que sus mujeres llevaran los pantalones ya era bastante humillante para que los demás se enteraran, así que como buen samaritano quiso intervenir.

—No es necesario que me pagues. Estoy enseñando a mi hijo, puedo ayudarte también a ti.

Albus y Scorpius se miraron, expectantes. La risotada de Draco Malfoy no tardó en llegar.

—Vaya un santurrón. No has cambiado nada desde el colegio. ¿Así que lo haces gratis?

Harry afiló la mirada. No lo podía evitar, delante de Malfoy su lengua de serpiente crecía.

—Si hay buen material, es más placentero.

En esta ocasión, tanto Albus como Scorpius agarraron a Draco a tiempo. Claro que, ni siquiera si se hubiera atrevido a golpearlo hubiera hecho diana: Harry estaba muy bien entrenado en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡Escucha, Potter! Por nada del mundo te dejaré a mi hijo.

—Es mejor que le pague —suspiró Scorpius.

—No voy a cobrarle a un adolescente —insistió Harry.

—Esto es de locos —concluyó Albus.

Por suerte, una aparición oportuna, con hermoso vestido vaporoso y bucles obviamente retocados cayendo a los lados de su rostro, juntó las manos en señal de sorpresa.

—¡Qué honor recibirle, señor Potter! —Draco se giró para ver a Astoria Malfoy ofreciéndole la mano al Salvador, quien, confuso, la estrechó.

—Buenas tardes —respondió Albus, frenando la tentación de hacerle una reverencia.

—Estábamos esperándolo. Scorpius me ha dicho que usted da clases de conducción muggle —Harry fue a replicar, pues él no era profesor de nadie, solo se había ofrecido a dar clase a su hijo y en varios días la pelota se hizo más grande, pero Astoria continuó—. Quisiera decirle que me parece absurdo y poco conveniente que nuestro Scorpius vaya por ahí conduciendo como un muggle…

Ah, se dijo Harry, una mujer con sentido común.

—Pero Scorpius trajo unas notas excelentes y tenemos que consentir este capricho suyo.

—Madre, algún día lo agradecerás.

—Nosotros nos aparecemos, no necesitamos ir en útiles arcaicos —intervino Draco aún muy de mala leche.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, no se le ocurrió replicarle a su padre.

—A las chicas les gusta —dijo entonces un callado Albus, tratando de razonar. Un sonrojo brutal acompañó su declaración, y Astoria se dirigió hacia él.

—Qué encanto. ¿Ves cómo te había dicho, Draco, que era por una mujer? ¿Acaso no hicimos nosotros tonterías cuando éramos jóvenes?

Draco murmuró algo que sonó como "señor tenebroso" mientras Scorpius miraba extrañamente al hijo de Potter, quien se sonrojó todavía más.

—Yo desde luego, las hice —la fresca confesión de Harry hizo a Astoria sonreír.

—Bien, no veo entonces por qué no podamos permitir que Scorpius tome lecciones de conducir.

—Porque dentro del coche estará Potter, Astoria, y es más probable que los thestral existan a que Scorpius baje del coche sano y salvo.

—Los thestral sí existen —dijeron tanto Harry como Albus a la vez, y Scorpius ahogó una risa.

Draco se acercó peligrosamente al más mayor.

—Mira, Potter. Ya somos mayorcitos para hacer tonterías, y más aún para exponernos al peligro ahora que reina la paz. Tengo poco o nada de interés en que Scorpius sepa conducir un coche muggle, y por supuesto en nuestra familia siempre hemos conquistado con nuestra belleza y encanto.

—Los tiempos cambian, padre. Solo… ven conmigo y así comprobarás tú mismo si es peligroso o no. Creo que no llega al alcance de un mago tenebroso. Por favor.

Draco lo miró con estupor. Pensaría que su hijo estaba haciendo toda una escena frente a un personaje importante que, aunque fuera un antiguo arcaico compañero de escuela, no dejaba de ser el Salvador del mundo y todo eso.

—Sí, Draco, ven con nosotros. Te doy permiso para aparecerte fuera del coche si tu vida corriera peligro.

Draco lo fulminó. Él era un gran mago, tuvo unas notas brillantes, pero todo el mundo sabía que aparecerse en movimiento no solo era complicado, sino también temerario.

—No me extraña que tu esposa te controle, Potter —miró a Albus con sorna—. Es toda una proeza que tus hijos hayan vivido tantos años.

Albus soltó una carcajada, y todos volvieron a mirarle.

—Lo siento, papá, eso fue muy divertido —se excusó el jovencito, mientras Harry se encogía de hombros.

—Yo ya me he estudiado la teoría —anunció Scorpius rápidamente para tratar de evitar otro enfrentamiento entre ambos, y con un pase de su varita, un curioso libro gris voló a su mano.

Harry y Albus se quedaron estupefactos. Un libro muggle. Espera. Un libro muggle que ellos no habían leído. O, al menos, Harry recordaba haberlo hecho para el examen, pero no recordó que sería una ayuda para la conducción.

A Scorpius no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de ambos. Con manos en las caderas, ceja levantada y cierto orgullo, declaró:

—No me digas que no has leído el manual principal, Albus —el aludido pestañeó después de unos segundos.

—Es culpa mía —dijo Harry haciendo una mueca—, en realidad no lo encontré en casa, así que pasé directamente a la práctica.

—Esto se acabó, Astoria —ordenó Draco cogiendo el brazo de su esposa—. Ni siquiera el tutor tiene la decencia de enseñar bien a su hijo.

—Tonterías, Draco. Esos manuales caducan, ¿sabes? ¿De qué le serviría al señor Potter encontrar el suyo de hace dieciocho años? —después se volvió hacia ellos con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Por qué no le dejas tú el tuyo, Scorpius? Es más, podrías explicarle las señales ya estudiadas y te servirían de repaso.

He ahí una mujer brillante, se dijo Harry. No solo estaba tratando de salirse con la suya, sino que además sabía cómo meter en vereda a su hijo. El respeto por Astoria Malfoy creció varios puntos. Entre ella y Ginny, Draco y él siempre perderían.

—Dame ese libro, maldita sea —Draco se lo arrebató para ver una serie de flechas, señales, carreteras, números y dibujos, todos impresos al estilo muggle, con esas horribles fotos estáticas. Se lo devolvió a Scorpius, asqueado.

—Antes de usar un coche, hay que pasar un examen escrito —explicó Harry—. Los chicos tendrán que estudiar eso. No podrán moverse por la ciudad sin saber el significado de esos símbolos.

Ron tampoco pensó en ello. Se rio internamente, al darse cuenta de que habían pasado a la acción sin pensar. Ginny había puesto sus medidas de seguridad por algo…

—Me haré una copia —habló Albus, y al sacar su varita le tembló la mano—. _Gemini_.

Scorpius encontró el gesto muy atrevido, pero no dijo nada.

—Si sigues mis anotaciones, será mucho más fácil que leerlo todo.

—Yo creo que estaría bien que ambos repasarais. Pensadlo —Astoria se movió entre los muebles, ligera, contenta, abrió un cajón y extendió un enorme mantel—. Mandy.

Un elfo doméstico apareció, inclinando la cabeza para llevárselo a lavar. Cuando Astoria desapareció, Draco y Harry quedaron mirándose, confusos.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que repasemos? Yo podría leérmelo en casa —las manos sudadas de Albus se prendieron a sus tejanos, incómodo ante tanto lujo. Estaba en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, rodeado de importantes objetos, colecciones antiguas. Hasta la silla parecía del siglo pasado y Albus tenía dificultades en sentarse apropiadamente sin que ésta sufriera algún daño.

—Sé que aprendes deprisa, pero lo que sugirió mi madre es interesante. Ellos verán que estamos tomándolo en serio. Además, si te espero, me olvidaré realmente de muchas cosas —Scorpius descorrió las enormes y pomposas cortinas del cuarto para que ambos tuvieran luz suficiente. A continuación ordenó que le subieran un refrigerio en una enorme bandeja de plata, que fue abandonada con un hechizo para mantenerlo caliente.

—¿Dónde conseguiste este? —quiso saber Albus, señalando el libro.

—No voy a revelar mis fuentes, Potter.

—Es que es reciente —insistió el chico, señalando la fecha de la publicación.

Scorpius abrió la primera página.

—Tipos de automóviles. Leeré y después escribirás los que recuerdes. Los repetiré tres veces.

¿En serio iban a estudiar el carnet de conducir en Malfoy Manor? A Albus se le hacía un poco surrealista. Si bien no se llevaba mal con el primogénito de los Malfoy, tanto lujo le incomodaba. Eso y las historias que su padre contaba de esa casa, ninguna placentera.

—¿Potter?

—Sí, sí, dame un pergamino, por favor.

El joven se levantó para sacar unos pergaminos de un cajón, junto con una pluma impresionante.

—¿N-no tienes algo más normal? —preguntó el muchacho, cohibido.

—¿Normal? ¿Quieres algo más zafio? En mi casa todo es calidad.

—Vaya aires, Malfoy… —suspiró Albus poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El chico le entregó otra pluma, un poco más vieja y menos pomposa. Albus la cogió con igual cuidado. Sus trazos fueron firmes, seguros, una vez Scorpius finalizó la extensa lista de los tipos de vehículos, lo mismo hizo con los tipos de vía. Ahí hicieron una pequeña parada para tomar algo. El tema tres, las velocidades, tomó más tiempo. Había que estudiar un plano con las diferentes velocidades en cada tipo de vía, según el vehículo a conducir.

—¿Te aburriste? —quiso saber Scorpius al término de las dos horas, pero Albus negó con la cabeza.

—Me parece interesante.

—Me leí todo eso en dos meses mientras estudiaba los finales y me pareció mucho más sencillo que Historia de la Magia.

—No soy bueno con las fechas y datos —se lamentó Albus—. Pero me aplicaré. Gracias por la ayuda.

—Eh, Potter, no hay necesidad de que seas tan tieso. Si no estás a gusto, puedes marcharte.

El joven se encontró con los ojos grises herencia de Draco demasiado cerca.

—En… en realidad solo tengo miedo de retrasarte.

—Míralo por el lado positivo, tú tienes tres clases prácticas que yo no he dado. Cuando lleguemos a ese momento serás tú quien necesite paciencia —Scorpius le ofreció una sonrisa ladeada y se despidió de él tras mostrarle el camino.

* * *

Albus acudió de nuevo esa semana para atajar los siguientes temas. La tabla de velocidades reinaba en el lugar, en un pergamino que ocupaba la pared de la sala. Al alzar la mirada, Albus la veía sí o sí y poco a poco fue memorizándola. Al cuarto día se la sabía sin errores. Si bien las órdenes de Astoria habían sido muy vagas, aconsejando que ambos repasaran, Scorpius parecía tomárselo realmente en serio. Hasta juraría verlo emocionarse por tratar de enseñárselo correctamente. Esa perfección jamás la había visto en su casa, donde se premiaba la actitud más que otra cosa. Harry debía tener razón cuando hablaba de los Malfoy.

Por ejemplo, en la prioridad de paso, Scorpius había señalado las primeras letras de cada una de las intersecciones, formando la palabra "abajo se ve el mar" para poder recordar: **a** gentes, **se** máforos, señales **ve** rticales, **mar** cas viales.

Albus apuntaba todo, estudiaba con ahínco. Scorpius era un buen compañero, listo, atento. Algo ostentoso en sus gestos y pertenencias, pero era lo de menos. Podría ser un gran profesor de adulto. Tenía técnicas muy buenas para memorizar, para decir las cosas de carrerilla, y no se mofaba si sabías menos que él, como le había dicho su padre que era Draco de joven. Justo cuando quiso verbalizar esa observación, Scorpius hizo a su vez otra:

—¿Quién es? —Albus lo miró de hito en hito—. No boquees como tu padre, ja, ja. La chica, ¿quién es?

Albus no entendía nada.

—Por Merlín, Potter, no puedes ser tan memo. Te aplicas mucho, alguien tiene que merecer tu atención. Y como dijiste que…

—Mira, Malfoy —dijo Albus, atropellado—. No somos enemigos, nunca nos hemos llevado mal, pero no voy a contarte mi intimidad.

—Va-le.

Scorpius no volvió a hacer ninguna otra pregunta. De hecho, estuvo toda la sesión callado, y al término de esta, prácticamente le cerró la puerta en las narices. Fue la primera vez que Albus tuvo que encontrar el camino por su cuenta. Ya en casa, se preguntó si no habría sido un poco brusco contestando así. Scorpius solo debía tener pura curiosidad. Pero ni Lily, ni James, ni siquiera su amigo Lorcan, conocía el particular gusto de Albus por las mujeres. Scorpius no debía enterarse jamás.


	2. Aceleración y deceleración

**Notas de autor:** Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y favoritos. Me encantará saber si os gusta el rumbo de la historia. ^^

* * *

 **2\. Aceleración y deceleración.**

—¿Cómo vais con las clases? —preguntó un mediodía de verano su tío Ron Weasley, en una comida familiar en La Madriguera, pues les había tocado sentarse juntos—. Me dijo Harry que habías ido a la mansión de los Malfoy a estudiar con su hijo.

Albus asintió, no era de dar muchos detalles. Se metió una cucharada de pastel de Yorkshire, cortesía de Hermione.

—¿Cómo es Scorpius Malfoy? Dice Harry que es listo y gentil. Lo primero me lo trago, pero lo segundo…

Gentil. De los años en que pertenecía a Slytherin, Albus nunca hubiera llamado gentil a Scorpius. Atento, detallista, perfeccionista. Todo eso, sí. Gentil le sonaba extraño. Pero suponía que al lado de la rivalidad de sus padres, aquel era un apelativo bastante acertado.

—Es… amable.

—Debió salir más a su madre, entonces —Ron alargó la mano para servirse otro trozo de tarta cuando su madre le calzó un manotazo.

—¡Ronald! Los niños todavía no han comido.

—¡Auch! Mamá, con los años que tienes no puedes pegar como un levantador de pesas.

—¡Pon la otra, verás!

Carcajadas. Albus le sonrió. Ron le guiñó un ojo. Pronto se olvidaron de la conversación: la casa bullía de alegría y entusiasmo.

* * *

—Mamá, ¿tengo alguna túnica para vestir? Ya sabes, de esas que llevo al Ministerio cuando voy a ver a papá, o la del cumpleaños de Lily.

Ginny observó a su hijo con cierta sospecha.

—¿Tienes alguna fiesta?

—Mm. Voy a ir a casa de Lorcan el miércoles. Su madre nos necesita de modelos para unas fotografías.

—Pero el miércoles vas donde los Malfoy —recordó Ginny, haciendo un gesto rapidísimo con su varita, que permitió doblar la ropa en tiempo récord. Puso los brazos en jarra, satisfecha.

—S-sí, es verdad. Pero iré después, sin pasar por casa —Ginny volvió a mirarlo, nada convencida—. Su madre vendrá a por mí —añadió, pues Ginny estaría preocupada por el tema de la aparición, habilidad que todavía no dominaba.

Ginny pareció convencida: rebuscó en el armario de su hijo para después buscar en otros dos armarios más, en la ropa sucia, en la ropa doblada (era muy difícil llevar una gran familia) y por fin la elevó de la ropa sucia con una mano. Le hizo varios hechizos y se la entregó. Albus la abrazó en señal de agradecimiento y salió con ella bajo el brazo.

Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Lorcan Scamander. En su casa siempre había cosas curiosas y a veces hacían cosas muggles como colorear. Todos ellos, sentados alrededor de la mesa, junto a su madre. Después, ponían en común su trabajo. Luna les había obligado desde pequeños a hacer esa actividad como un juego, como una forma de hacerles relajarse, pues eran niños bastante inquietos, y así habían continuado hasta la pubertad. Ya lo hacían mucho menos, pero en alguna ocasión, hasta Albus se había unido.

Se duchó, se arregló a conciencia y recogió su libro de autoescuela. Poco después, él y Harry se aparecieron en Malfoy Manor. Su padre le apretó el hombro en señal de ánimo.

—¿Todo bien con los Malfoy?

—Sí, papá, aparte de su ostentosidad, todo bien. Scorpius es agradable.

—Debo adivinar que ha salido a Astoria.

—El tío Ron también dijo eso. Qué poco queréis a Malfoy padre, a mí me da pena…

Harry sonrió de medio lado.

—Que no te oiga decir eso. Te hará un _crucio_ gratuito.

Harry se giró y el "plop" como si se desatascara de algún sitio hizo esfumar su figura. Albus continuó su camino por el hermoso jardín hasta la puerta. Una agraciada Astoria le abrió la puerta.

—Voy a pasear por los jardines —dijo, y a continuación lo miró intensamente—. Huy, Albus, estás muy atractivo hoy. ¿Alguna cita?

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la elegancia de Astoria, su vestido vaporoso y su figura esbelta.

—N-no, solo una sesión de fotos…

Le sujetó la barbilla, examinándole, y se alejó. Albus volvió a secarse el sudor de las manos, pero esta vez como no eran tejanos lo que vestía, la textura de la túnica le causó una repulsión extraña. Un grito no más raro lo alarmó, haciéndole dar un brinco.

—¡Potter! —esta vez, un Scorpius vestido bastante informal, se apareció ante él. Ambos jóvenes se miraron. Malfoy trató de hacer algún comentario, pero cerró la boca a tiempo. Albus, como contrapunto, se coloreó como una cereza—. Subamos.

Albus tragó saliva: tenía la sensación de haber estropeado algo, pero no sabía qué. Además, Scorpius no llevaba su look habitual, se había cambiado, y ahora se sentía cohibido por ir más elegante que él. Además, la clase fue extraña. Scorpius, que desde el saludo parecía muy contento, mostró un constante gesto de fastidio en la cara hasta el término del estudio. De hecho, hasta parecía haber estado vigilándolo por alguna ventana mientras él se desaparecía con Luna Scamander.

* * *

Albus parpadeó al recibir una lechuza cuyo pergamino ordenaba cancelar la clase del miércoles. No había más detalles, todo lo que podía adivinar Albus por la apresurada caligrafía de Scorpius era que quizá se lo había pensado mejor y prefería estudiar solo. Le dio una respuesta rápida, diciendo que le había encontrado algo incómodo en las últimas lecciones y que si no le agradaban sus visitas, podían cancelarlas en cualquier momento. Sin darse cuenta, se intercambiaron trece lechuzas, y Ginny subió a su habitación a interrogarle.

—¿Hay algo por lo que deba preocuparme? —una respiración pesada y la postura descuidada de Albus la alarmaron un poco. Si bien, de vez en cuando, su hijo era como cualquier adolescente, Albus siempre tenía ganas de hacer cosas, y si eso incluía un reto, nada en el proceso podría detenerlo, como a su padre—. De acuerdo, no quieres contarlo. Está bien, solo he visto unas quince lechuzas yendo y viniendo en los últimos cuatro días. Mientras me digas que no tiene nada que ver con el Señor Oscuro o los Malfoy, estaré tranquila.

—Mamá… —el tinte de fastidio en la voz le hizo sonreír.

—Mañana es miércoles. Dime que vas a ir a tu clase con Scorpius y que no pasa nada.

—Solo son cosas nuestras, mamá. No interrogues. No puedes controlarlo todo.

—Lo sé. Pero no te olvides de que nosotros también podemos ayudarte. He hablado con Astoria estas últimas semanas y mi respeto por ella crece por momentos. Es realmente muy buena madre. Me ha propuesto reunirnos para tomar el té el viernes. Naturalmente, estás invitado.

—El viernes Lorcan y yo vamos a ir al bosque a probar unos hechizos…

El rostro de Ginny pareció iluminarse.

—Oh, mira. Qué gran idea. Hablaré con Luna. Vendrá también con nosotros a tomar el té.

* * *

—¿De quién ha sido esta gran idea, de tus padres? —para cuando Albus entendió la pulla del joven Scorpius, que miraba a Lorcan con evidente disgusto mientras apretaba los puños, se le ocurrió que tal vez estaban siendo manipulados.

—Quizá tu padre quiera asegurarse de que no te he metido ideas raras en la cabeza…

—No hables mal de mi padre, no le conoces.

Lorcan eligió ese momento para sacar su varita y colorear un mechón de cabello de Scorpius. Albus estalló en carcajadas.

—Si mancillas mi legado, Scamander, no tendrás Malfoy Manor para correr —pero tras convocar un espejo, debió de impresionarle, porque su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa.

Los muchachos pasaron un buen rato probando hechizos de modificación en objetos y en ellos mismos, volando en escobas, y cuando sus padres bajaron a recogerles, los tres reían alrededor de una mesa adornada con un cubremanteles.

Después de aquella reunión, Albus y Scorpius se reunieron una vez más en Malfoy Manor; Scorpius parecía tranquilo y a la mención de Lorcan ya no hizo ninguna extraña mueca, como si lo hubiera aceptado dentro de su círculo de personas gratas, con las que se puede pasar un buen rato. Para entonces, las lecciones habían llegado a la prioridad de paso, y Albus tenía dificultades en entenderlo.

—Bueno, ya estamos empatados, yo tampoco entiendo eso de los carriles de aceleración y deceleración.

Albus arrugó el ceño, tratando de buscar en el libro explicaciones más detalladas, sin encontrarlas.

—Le preguntaré a tío Ron.

—Mandémosle una lechuza —sugirió Scorpius, y a continuación se dirigió hacia la puerta—. ¿Vienes?

Albus asintió, sintiéndose como siempre fuera de lugar mientras recorría la mansión. Resulta que abajo, junto al invernadero, había una pequeña cristalera para las lechuzas. Entre pequeños árboles y matojos, había tres enormes ejemplares de lechuzas sobre unas ramas, una de ellas durmiendo, la segunda picoteando una fruta extraña y la tercera se volvió a mirarles como si su presencia fuera lo más molesto del mundo. Un gesto que hizo a Albus recular. Scorpius sonrió.

—Jajaja, la lechuza de mamá tiene mucho genio. Vamos a coger a Helios —el joven alzó el brazo e inmediatamente después tenía una lechuza pardusco-amarilla sobre él.

—Eh, es extraña —comentó Albus, pues el pelaje de la lechuza, si bien era extraño, no parecía fuera de lo común—. ¿Es la tuya?

Albus acercó un dedo para acariciarla en cuanto vio que no era agresiva.

—Es de mi padre. La mía duerme, allí al fondo —Albus se acercó pausadamente, porque aún tenía que rebasar la línea de la lechuza malhumorada, que giró toda su cabeza para observarlo. La lechuza de Scorpius, sobre una rama y parcialmente ocultada por algunas hojas, escondía su cabeza en el ala.

—Es… enorme —boqueó Albus, impresionado.

—Es por ser un búho lechoso. Es el más grande después del búho real —Scorpius se acercó a él aún con Helio en el brazo—. No sabía que mi búho fuera a impresionarte. Aquí estoy, enseñándote Malfoy Manor, y resulta que lo que más te impresiona es mi búho.

Albus sintió enrojecerse su cara. Qué estúpido. Se sentía como un crío.

—En realidad no la veía bien, por eso quise acercarme…

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, y fue cuando el otro quedó pensativo.

—Un momento. Ese búho no ha ido a Hogwarts. O, por lo menos, no lo he visto volando el Gran Comedor.

—Eso es porque… —Scorpius rio—. Es una de las razones por las que mi padre y mi madre pelean a diario —Albus se giró para escuchar—. Sí, mi padre insistía en comprarme una gran lechuza, y cuando mi madre le dijo que tener lo mejor no haría ningún bien a mi personalidad, mi padre lo tomó mal. Supongo que recordó su infancia, sus errores. Como sea, el caso es que el búho fue comprado, pero mi madre siempre manda a Helios o a Selene cuando remite algún paquete.

—No quiere que destaques del resto, ¿es eso? —Scorpius asintió.

—Para protegerme.

—Muy observador.

—Después de contármelo, cualquiera lo adivinaría —sonrió Albus, aunque gratamente satisfecho por el elogio.

—Ah, no, decía que muy observador de tu parte fijarte en cómo son mis lechuzas que visitan el Gran Comedor —ante la cara de estupefacción de Albus, Scorpius no pudo más que reír—. ¡Pero mira cómo te sonrojas!

Algo dentro de Albus se deshizo. Apenas escuchó las palabras del otro mientras redactaban la carta para Ron. Salió de aquel jardín sintiéndose como un idiota. Scorpius lo había tratado como su hermano James. Scorpius, el gentil Scorpius que él conocía. Tal vez no era tan encantador como parecía, ya que podía hacer bromas a su costa.

Siempre se habían sentido bien el uno con el otro, pero nunca habían tenido algo más que una relación cordial. Sí, en ocasiones se habían ayudado en algunas lecciones, pero Scorpius tenía su círculo de amigos y Albus… bueno, era más del tipo solitario como su padre.

La respuesta de Ron llegó a través de una cita en su casa. Scorpius ya había llegado, vestido tan impecablemente como siempre, con una túnica muy informal, pero todo en él derrochaba elegancia. Albus se sintió estúpido con sus prendas, herencia de James. A su madre le gustaba reciclar la ropa; inclusive Lily había llegado a llevar pantalones y jerseys de James. Conforme iba creciendo, Ginny no tenía otra opción que comprarle ropa conforme a su género y edad, pero él siempre seguiría recibiendo las prendas viejas de James. Y la gente iba por ahí murmurando que pese a la riqueza de los Potter, se vestían como si fueran Weasleys. ¿Cómo iba a ligar así con su pretendiente? Él necesitaba mucho más que Scorpius esas clases. Scorpius lo tenía todo ganado.

Cuando llegó Ron, se aparecieron vete a saber dónde en el mundo muggle, se dirigieron a un edificio que rezaba "Casa de la Cultura" y, tras confundir al señor de recepción con la varita, tomaron un elevador hacia la tercera planta. La puerta los condujo hacia una sala de ordenadores.

Su tío estaba orgullosísimo de la idea. Les indicó una página web donde tenían que meterse, les dijo que los muggles, actualmente, aprendían a conducir a través del ordenador. No por realidad virtual ni conduciendo con simuladores, sino viendo en vídeos las lecciones que ellos leían.

A Scorpius le fascinaba cómo la familia de su amigo estaba removiendo cielo y tierra para que ambos aprendieran a conducir. Se sintió muy especial.

—Señor Weasley…

—Lo sé, es genial —y señaló—, a tu padre no se le habría ocurrido. Esto estará mucho más actualizado que vuestros manuales de conducción, así que tomad notas. Por cierto, os aconsejo no realizar magia dentro de esta sala, estos cacharros no toleran bien los hechizos y más de uno ha explotado en contacto con la magia.

Cuando queráis volver, solo tenéis que enviarme una lechuza. Por cierto, Scorpius, me diste el susto de mi vida cuando enviaste esa lechuza. Tu padre la usa para quejarse en el Ministerio.

—Si lo prefiere puedo enviarle otra, aunque no prometo que no le muerda. Está poco acostumbrada a las visitas.

—Bueno, tenéis una hora y media, yo me marcho, vendré a buscaros después para llevaros a vuestras casas.

—Chao, tío —dijo Albus alzando el brazo. Scorpius recordó entonces que ellos no sabían hacer funcionar un ordenador.

Albus cogió el ratón e intentó moverse por las lecciones. Le había visto hacerlo a su padre alguna vez en casa del abuelo Weasley. Scorpius lo miró, asombrado.

—¡No sabía que supieras informática! Parece que es útil para nuestro cometido.

Albus sonrió, orgulloso. Ya estaba bien de tanto gen Malfoy, él también sabía hacer cosas.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en sillas muy incómodas que hacían a Scorpius moverse de vez en cuando. Ambos anotaron en pergaminos todo lo que aparecía en el vídeo que fuera de utilidad.

Les pareció una clase muy bien aprovechada, porque verlo y leerlo no era la misma cosa, y ante preferencias de paso o ciertas carreteras, era mejor tener algo visual. Los muggles eran muy ingeniosos.

Al término de la clase, Ron, que llegó con quince minutos de retraso, llevó primero a Scorpius a Malfoy Manor, y cuando traspasaron los jardines, el joven se volvió hacia Albus.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir en mi casa? Nos quedan pocas lecciones y si repasamos todo hoy, podremos avanzar más.

Albus se quedó sin habla.

—Tengo ganas de llegar a las clases prácticas —fue la excusa de su amigo, y Albus, algo fastidiado porque esa fuera la razón, aceptó a regañadientes—. No sé qué te pasa, últimamente pareces un viejo.

Ron ya se había marchado y ambos subían las escaleras. Por supuesto, en la mansión existían más de quince habitaciones vacías, y Albus tendría una para él solo, no como la que compartía con James en casa… se quedaba principalmente por eso. Bueno, por eso y porque finalizaba Julio. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el otro tenía razón.

Comenzó a bostezar cuando llegaron a la penúltima lección. Scorpius se dio cuenta entonces y cerró los libros. Se levantó, conjuró un pijama del armario de su habitación para entregárselo a su amigo, a la vez que llamaba a un elfo doméstico para que preparasen el cuarto anexo al suyo.

Una simpática elfina perfumó la habitación, trajo una bandeja con comida caliente y se despidió con una reverencia. Albus se quedó de pie en la sala, atónito. Al poco rato se abrió la puerta y el joven de mirada gris le sonrió.

—Me aburre cenar solo, ¿te importa si te acompaño?

¿Qué podía decir? Acababa de ser acomodado en una de las mejores habitaciones de su vida, quitando aquella en la que estuvieron esas vacaciones que fueron a la nieve. En esa en concreto, solo faltaba la chimenea, pero también fue compartida con James y Hugo.

—¿Tú crees que vamos bien de tiempo para las clases prácticas? —Scorpius se acomodó en una mesa junto a los enormes ventanales. Fuera, se veían los invernaderos de las lechuzas.

—Pues… no sé decirte. Solo he tomado una clase y no ha sido muy completa —Albus se sentó junto a su amigo, notándose extrañamente cómodo. Ambos miraban hacia el jardín, que parecía evocar una tranquilidad en el ambiente.

—He de confesar que tengo miedo del coche —habló Scorpius, algo avergonzado, volviéndose hacia él.

—Pero eso quiere decir que merecerá la pena el intento, ¿no?

—Estoy seguro solo porque tu padre estará ahí.

Albus encontró eso muy gracioso.

—Mi padre puede ser muy torpe a veces. Pero tienes razón, no creo que nos pase nada.

—Me parece muy complicado manejar tres pedales con tus pies, ¿a ti no?

—No conseguí manejar el freno y el acelerador a la vez —confesó Albus, removiendo su zanahoria. La comida era muy sabrosa, los elfos dómesticos cocinaban muy bien.

—Escucha, no somos gryffindor. No nos va eso de arriesgarnos. ¿Crees que para conducir necesitas ser valiente? —Albus no pudo evitar reír.

—No conozco algo más arriesgado que aparecerse. Las clases han sido una pesadilla. Mi madre dice que eso es lo más difícil de aprender, por lo que manejar un auto muggle…

—Vale. Quedémonos con eso —sonrió Scorpius, y pareció volver a comer con otro ánimo.

La noche en Malfoy Manor fue muy silenciosa y Albus no pudo dejar de asombrarse de las maravillosas sábanas que lo cubrían. La cama era enorme para él. No durmió solo porque se concentró en sentirse muy holgado. Respiró profundamente. Scorpius era muy agradable. Dentro de su pomposidad, era generoso. ¿A quién querría impresionar? ¿Lo haría también por una conquista o tal vez era una ilusión? A los Scamander sí les interesaban las cosas muggles como a su madre. Tal vez Scorpius hubiera heredado algún gen recesivo de algún antepasado con gustos extraños.

Cuando despertó, lo hizo por unos extraños ruidos en la ventana. Se acercó para observar a una lechuza picotear el cristal. Albus miró por todos lados, ataviado con el pijama de Scorpius. ¿Cómo se abría esa maldita ventana? Trató de hacerlo agarrando su varita con diversos hechizos, pero le fue imposible. La lechuza pareció volar hacia otro sitio un poco más allá del jardín para rascarse las plumas. Se duchó y se vistió con rapidez para recorrer los pasillos de la mansión. Merlín. Se perdería. Iba a convocar un hechizo de ubicación cuando Astoria lo localizó.

—¿Dónde está Scorpius, no fue a buscarte? —Albus se encogió de hombros. Astoria pareció suavizarse y le dio los buenos días. Después lo escoltó hasta la planta baja, parándose en una sala donde había vistas al jardín, un pequeño patio cubierto de plantas y flores y una mesita de madera con sillas alrededor.

—Señora Malfoy, hay una lechuza fuera, creo que es de mi familia. Se ha quedado desorientada en los jardines.

—Vamos a buscarla. Mandy, por favor, sirve desayuno para mí y para Albus en la salita del té.

Luego, ambos salieron al exterior, en el cielo unas nubes bajas típicas de verano que parecían amenazar algún chubasco. La lechuza lo localizó y se prendió a su brazo. Era la lechuza de su madre. Desenrolló el pergamino y leyó lo que parecía una advertencia:

"¿Sigues vivo? Mándala de vuelta si es así, esto ha sido solo un simulacro".

Albus arrugó el gesto. Ese James era imbécil. Astoria solo sonrió y ofreció dejar entrar a la lechuza en el invernadero donde las suyas descansaban.

—Aquí tendrá un buen desayuno —aseguró, renovando el hechizo imperecedero en algunas flores—. Volvamos.

Al llegar a la salita del té, ya con la mesa puesta, el desayuno sobre ella y una bonita flor blanca sobre un jarrón en forma de óvalo, los esperaba Scorpius. Su cabello estaba recién lavado y secado, sus ojos brillantes. Les deseó buenos días y ambos se acomodaron para comer. Pasaron una agradable velada los tres, el señor Malfoy estaba en el Ministerio y tardaría en volver. No comentaron mucho más, hasta que Scorpius sugirió volver a estudiar.

—Estáis muy aplicados, después de todo un mes. ¿Cuándo hay que concretar las clases con el señor Potter?

—Mi padre estará preparado en unos días, además va a pedir algunas vacaciones que le deben —informó Albus—, ayer estuvimos hablando Scorpius y yo y hemos decidido empezar la última semana de Julio.

—Le mandé a tu padre una lechuza esta mañana —informó Scorpius—, le mandé la de mi padre, ja, ja, ja.

Albus sonrió, divertido. Astoria se limpió con la servilleta, pero supo que quería ocultar su risa.


	3. Amaxofobia

**3\. Amaxofobia**

Otra de las cosas que amaban hacer en la casa de los Scamander era volar cometas. Ese soleado domingo, Albus trataba de hacerse con el control de una de ellas, mientras Rolf le instruía a su lado. Albus amaba pasar el rato con la familia, se sentía más acogido que en la suya propia. Es cierto que tanto Luna como Lorcan eran muy particulares, ambos con curiosidad por los bichos, la naturaleza y el bosque. A Harry le encantaba también que su hijo pasara ratos con los Scamander, siempre eran bienvenidos, una de las familias mágicas más queridas por muchos miembros del Ministerio, si bien no tan populares como los Potter.

—Recibir lechuzas de los Malfoy se está convirtiendo en un hábito —comentó Harry a su esposa justo en el preciso momento en el que entraba Albus.

—Papá…

—Hola, hijo. ¿Cómo ha ido con los Scamander? ¿Qué tal está Luna?

—Todo muy bien, papá —asintió Albus aún con su bolsa a la espalda—. Voy a dejar esto, quiero hablar contigo de las clases de coche.

Ginny le dio una mirada veloz, mientras Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—No quiero nada peligroso —estableció ella, secándose las manos en un paño suave.

—¿Dónde os llevó Ron? Nunca me lo contaste —preguntó Harry una vez ambos hubieron subido a la habitación de Albus y James.

—Solo estuvimos en una sala con ordenadores, hay lecciones virtuales muy bien hechas. A Scorpius le impresionó.

—Siéntate, Albus —El joven dejó a un lado la bolsa con sus enseres y se sentó sobre la cama—. ¿Sigues pensando en aprender a conducir?

Frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—Claro, papá.

—Esta… chica a la que quieres impresionar… ¿le gustan las cosas muggles?

—S… supongo, claro. Bueno, al menos por su forma de ser.

—Me encantaría conocerla —sonrojo inmediato de Albus y una tos aislada.

—Eso no será posible, papá, deja de agobiar.

—Vale. Había que intentarlo. Entonces, hablemos de las clases. Ron nos prestará su coche para las prácticas, pero vamos a hacerlo de otra forma —a continuación sacó un mapa donde se había pintado una serie de carreteras y un aparcamiento aislado—. Aquí iremos.

Al parecer, era todo un campo de prácticas para novatos, una escuela de conducción. Albus no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

—No preguntes, es cosa de Hermione. Pero haremos varias cosas ilegales, como confundir al dueño para poder reservarlo para nosotros solos.

—Suenas emocionado —rio el chico.

—Me encanta saltarme las reglas, aunque eso ha ido mermando un poco con el tiempo. Naturalmente, esto no lo aprobará Malfoy, pero ya he hablado con Astoria. Es muy flexible y me consta que quiere ayudar a su hijo. Scorpius tiene suerte de tener una mamá como ella.

Albus miró al suelo, pensando en la buena suerte del primogénito Malfoy… todo se le daba bien y además era agradable. Albus comenzaba a tener sentimientos encontrados.

* * *

—El próximo lunes. Estoy muy nervioso —confesó Scorpius cuando Albus le notificó el día en el que comenzarían a conducir un auto.

—Mi padre dice que tenemos que ir con ropa muggle, ¿tienes algo así? —Scorpius giró la cabeza, aún preocupado—. Creo que tenemos la misma talla, puedo prestarte algo mío.

—Yo soy más alto —comentó Scorpius, medio riendo, y el otro le dio un puñetazo amistoso.

—Yo también estoy nervioso. Además, mi padre no me da ninguna confianza —y le contó a Scorpius cómo se había aparecido dentro del coche cuando vio que corría peligro.

—No le diré nada a mis padres, o me puedo despedir de todo esto.

Albus pestañeó y, tras una silenciosa pausa, preguntó:

—¿Tú estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

Scorpius se giró, curioso.

—Eso fue lo que me preguntó mi padre. Si realmente nuestra conquista merecía la pena.

Los ojos grises de Scorpius se clavaron en los suyos.

—La mía, sí. ¿Y la tuya?

Albus asintió.

—Pensé lo mismo. Creo que quieren asegurarse de que no son caprichos de un adolescente.

—No pueden pensar eso si han movido cielo y tierra para permitirnos conducir. Ellos están más involucrados que nosotros.

—Eso… también me preocupa desde hace un tiempo. Mi padre trató de sonsacarme, pero ¿tal vez sepan algo?

Scorpius puso las manos en las caderas, divertido.

—Creo que no. Las nuevas generaciones de magos van cambiando, y ellos a veces no siguen esa línea…

—Dirás lo que quieras, pero creo que tu madre se huele algo —Albus miró el perfil de su amigo cuidadosamente para luego dirigirlo hacia los edificios próximos a su casa. Ambos caminaban por las calles próximas a Grimmauld Place después de haber tomado un té en una cafetería. En alguna ocasión, tanto Albus como Scorpius se habían quedado en grupo en la sala común para relajarse o tomar algo, pero últimamente estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos a solas, lo que les estaba permitiendo conocerse un poco más. Scorpius siempre había admirado a la familia Potter y Weasley por su sentido de la unidad, algo que en su familia no ocurría: siempre eran tres, pasara lo que pasara. De vez en cuando se añadían sus abuelos, sí, pero en ningún caso existía esa unidad que veía en las dos familias de Albus, quien, por su parte, se sentía influenciado por demasiadas personas, dudando en ocasiones de saber cuáles eran sus propios valores y decisiones, estigmatizado además por llevar el apellido Potter.

Y fue así como, la última semana del mes de Julio, dos magos ataviados con prendas muggles llegaron al centro de prácticas del sur de Gales, Swansea, algo mareados tras soltar el traslador.

Cuando Harry quiso asegurarse con el dueño de la autoescuela de que iban a mirar su pista de prácticas, varita en mano, tuvo que parar su hechizo al escuchar el nombre de Hermione. Al parecer, ese hombre la conocía y les prestaba durante cuarenta minutos la pista. Albus bromeó con su padre: parecía decepcionado por no haber podido saltarse las reglas, muy propio de él.

Harry introdujo el coche de Ron en la pista mientras les iba explicando a los chicos las diferentes partes del automóvil. Scorpius resultó ser un excelente memorizador; inclusive sabía dónde localizar la batería y el agua. Sin embargo, a la hora de practicar, podía sentir sus manos sudadas, temblando.

—Tranquilo. Si ocurre algo, solo tengo que levantar esta palanca —dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizar al chico.

—¿Puede hacerlo Albus primero?

Cuando Albus se puso al volante y dio sus primeros movimientos, Scorpius lanzó un grito.

—¡Mira, mira, estás andando!

Albus trató de no asustarse aún más fijando la vista en la carretera. Trató de hacer correctamente uno de los giros mientras escuchaba las instrucciones de su padre, pero el coche se caló.

—Pisaste el freno sin desembragar.

—Eh… eso parece —dijo Albus tratando de nuevo de ponerlo en marcha.

Volvieron a arrancar, esta vez con mucho más tacto Albus prestó atención a las marchas, pero le era imposible memorizar las marchas a la vez que presionaba los pedales.

—Es muy complicado, papá —suspiró, desanimado.

—Lo estás haciendo genial, Albus —dijo una voz detrás de él. Se asomó y vio a Scorpius con ojos brillantes. Ni siquiera había podido llegar al otro lado de la pista y sin embargo, su amigo lucía emocionado.

—Dos vueltas más y te toca, Scorpius —avisó Harry, ordenando a Albus arrancar una vez más.

Pareció que esta vez Albus pudo frenar correctamente. Cuando intercambiaron sitios, Scorpius sentía las piernas como gelatina.

—Señor Potter… —empezó, sabiendo lo complicado que le parecía.

—A ver, chicos —se volvió el aludido, mirándolos—, la primera vez que monté en un coche con Ron estaba tan asustado que tuve pesadillas durante unos días. Pero yo ni siquiera sabía ese montón de teoría que os habéis empollado. Y sí, es complicado al principio, pero todos estos movimientos que ahora os cuestan se harán automáticos, y es más fácil que aparecerse, creedme.

Con Scorpius, el peligro fue algo más palpable: presionaba los pedales demasiado, ya fuera en acelerador o freno, y para la mitad de su clase Albus tenía ganas de vomitar. Al término de sus cuarenta minutos y cuando Harry lo despidió dejándolo en su casa, Scorpius bajó a la lechucería de su jardín. Helios y Selene estaban allí, pero el joven cogió a su propio búho, Warrior. Mientras ataba el pergamino a su pata, recordó a su padre diciendo que el nombre escogido era demasiado Gryffindor. Quien no tenía ni pizca de esa casa era él, porque ahora mismo estaba escribiendo al señor Potter para pedirle disculpas y decirle que deseaba cancelar las clases. Tal vez había recapitulado y su conquista no merecía tanto esfuerzo, o bien se había dado cuenta de que las cosas muggles no eran para él.

* * *

Scorpius no contó con un enfadado Albus presentándose en su casa dos días después. Había llegado en escoba, sin permiso de sus padres, y se veía decepcionado y atribulado a partes iguales.

—No entiendo por qué te enfadas —dijo Scorpius con calma—. Simplemente, he visto que esto no es para mí.

—Por Merlín, Scorpius, TODOS los muggles conducen. Es como caminar o hablar, no puedes dejar esto a un lado.

Scorpius se volvió, enfadado.

—Bueno, DISCULPA que no sea tan valiente como tú. En todas mis clases de apariciones jamás he sentido ese tembleque en las piernas. Es mi verano, no quiero pasarlo mal.

—¿Te da miedo el coche? ¿Es eso?

El joven volvió a retirar la mirada, suspiró pesadamente.

—De todos modos, ¿a qué has venido? Ya sé que tú lo haces por una tercera persona. Tendrás a tu padre para ti, podrás lograrlo antes de tiempo.

Albus le cogió del brazo, tal vez demasiado impulsivamente. Algo extraño cruzó entre la mirada de ambos. Albus reculó.

—Perdona. Solo quería… las clases sin ti no van a ser igual.

—No importa, ya te acostumbrarás.

—¿Necesitas que hable con tus padres, tal vez?

—No. NO, Albus Severus, no voy a repetirlo, es una decisión mía, no de ellos. Que, de paso, estarán contentos de saberlo.

Albus pestañeó, dolido por alguna razón al ver a su amigo con ojos enrojecidos ante un miedo aparentemente ilógico, pero que era más común entre los muggles de lo que él creía.

* * *

—Amaxofobia —enunció Albus tras entregar varios folios muggles a Scorpius—. Lo saqué de internet.

Scorpius leyó lentamente el contenido de una fobia prácticamente desconocida pero existente, para después posarlos en el banco junto al que estaba sentado.

—¿Es para hacerme sentir mejor? No voy a volver, Albus.

—Tu miedo es ilógico y no eres el único que lo padece.

—Lo he leído —lo miró, con ese gesto de "¿crees que soy tonto?"

—Quería pedirte perdón. No es cierto que todos los muggles conduzcan. Tampoco es cierto que sea fácil para ellos. Al parecer es una de las principales causas de estrés. No tienen forma de escapar, como nosotros. No tienen otro medio de transporte, salvo que los lleven.

Tras un silencio, Scorpius se giró:

—Gracias, Albus. De verdad, sé que tienes buenas intenciones. Pero me alegro de ser mago.

—¿Lo dices por no tener que enfrentarte a tus miedos?

—Siempre hay miedos, seamos muggles o no. Mira nuestros padres, vivieron una difícil etapa en su juventud. Mi padre estuvo especialmente traumatizado, aunque no lo diga.

—El mío perdió a mucha gente querida para él.

Scorpius rio.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijeron cuando se reunieron?

—¿El qué?

—Que teníamos que preocuparnos por enamorarnos, por hacer cosas de nuestra edad. Incluso ahí, Albus, habrá miedos.

—¿Y no… no sería estupendo enfrentarlos?

—Tú no lo entiendes, eres un Potter…

Ahí sí se levantó Albus, henchido de coraje.

—¡Soy el Potter más cobarde de la familia, para tu información! Cuando Lily hizo un hechizo erróneo, salí corriendo a esconderme a casa del tío Ron. Oh, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en que no podíamos entrar en la sala común de Slytherin porque el cuadro no nos dejaba pasar? Yo lo había encantado porque había visto cómo le gritaba a un Hufflepuff que era un idiota en mi ronda de prefecto.

Scorpius, con ambas piernas cruzadas, sonreía.

—Qué interesante.

—Llevo un apellido que no merezco.

—Creo que el apellido nos hace mucho daño —Albus volvió a sentarse, más calmado—. Pero nosotros, como personas, tenemos la capacidad de alzarnos y decir "¡eh! Soy una persona. Tengo miedos y responsabilidades, tengo derecho a decir no".

Albus agitó sus piernas, comprendiendo por fin la razón por la que Scorpius quería dejar de conducir: no era porque su conquista no mereciera la pena, sino por no hacerse un daño innecesario. Él no veía el enfrentarse al miedo como algo positivo, lo veía como algo dañino. Al no ser algo necesario para su supervivencia, al poder desterrarlo tras haberlo probado, se reiteraba en su decisión. Le pareció increíblemente maduro. Tras aquella conversación, dejó de insistir, centrándose en sus clases con Harry, concentrándose en lo que él quería conseguir.


	4. Sin frenos

**Notas de autor:** Como siempre, gracias a los lectores, a los que se manifiestan con sus opiniones y a los que marcan favoritos. No seáis tímidos.

Penúltimo capítulo.

* * *

 **4\. Sin frenos**

Un atribulado Draco Malfoy golpeaba la mesa de roble maciza en Grimmauld Place, mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

—Mi hijo no es un cobarde, así que dime por qué ha decidido interrumpir sus clases.

Harry, con una postura cómoda, estaba sentado de lado en la enorme mesa que servía a su familia como momentos de desconexión mientras comían o desayunaban.

—¿Has hablado con él?

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Si te ha dicho que le da miedo, ¿por qué iba a ser por otro motivo? Qué desconfiado eres, Draco. Es tu propio hijo.

—Scorpius es el Malfoy más impulsivo que conozco. ¿Por qué iba a darle miedo conducir?

—No lo sé, la verdad. Él solo me dijo que quería dejarlo —Harry omitió la pregunta de después, "¿tan mal profesor soy?", a la que Scorpius contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sírveme más té —Harry se levantó para poner más té a hervir—. Seguro que lo sabes pero no lo quieres decir. Eres ese tipo de persona.

—¿Disculpa? ¿De qué tipo hablas?

—Ya sabes, del… papá enrollado al que sus hijos le cuentan todo —Harry estalló en carcajadas.

—Ay, Draco, no tienes ni idea… es más probable que Scorpius te cuente a ti cualquier cosa a que Albus me diga cómo ha pasado el día.

Draco quedó pensativo.

—Están en una edad muy mala, pero supongo que antes siempre fue así.

—Ja, ja. Bueno, Draco, me alegra que me idolatres.

Draco gruñó algo por lo bajo justo en el mismo momento en el que Ginny Potter hacía su aparición.

—Oh, Draco, buenas tardes. ¿Hace cuánto que has llegado? ¿Cómo no me avisaste, Harry?

—Creí poderle atender yo mismo, de momento no se ha cansado. Aunque no descarto que lo haga en los siguientes cinco minutos.

Ginny se sirvió una taza, se sentó frente al rubio y tomó un sorbo, regodeándose en el sabor delicioso de los rooibos.

—¿Algo anda mal con Scorpius?

Draco repitió nuevamente la historia, a saber: que no creía que Scorpius tuviera miedo a conducir, porque era un Malfoy, como tampoco parecía estar pasándolo bien, a la vez que le notaba demasiado maduro repentinamente (esto no se lo dijo a Ginny, claro). Ah, y había dejado de tomar Custard, su postre favorito. La pobre elfina Hayne había atentado contra su vida, hasta que vio a Scorpius convenciéndola de que no había cocinado mal.

Se mesó las sienes. La adolescencia era una mierda.

—Tal vez sea un plan —Ginny pareció haber dicho lo que en ese instante el rubio quería oír. Sus ojos se abrieron, contemplando esa posibilidad.

—No me digas que nunca creíste que Ginny podría ser más Slytherin que tú —se carcajeó Potter aún apoyado en la encimera. Draco quiso lanzarle un _crucio_ , pero era un adulto ya, esas cosas no procedían, siendo además Harry, con ese permanente toque de persona molesta. Dejó actuar a su lengua afilada… siempre había sido sobresaliente.

—Adelante, Ginny. Es obvio quién lleva los pantalones en esta casa.

—Eso no lo puedo ni lo voy a negar.

—Sois más infantiles que los niños, de verdad… no sé cómo os aguantamos…

—Yo soy el Héroe del mundo mágico, y Draco… bueno… es un Malfoy.

El rubio se incorporó en la silla, listo para contraatacar, pero visto que aquellos podrían estar horas echándose puyas, la señora Potter, con las manos alrededor de la taza de té, a pesar de la temperatura veraniega, declaró:

—Dejadles ser. Es posible que cada uno tenga su modo de conquistar a la chica…

—O al chico —añadió Harry—, recuerda que hay que hablar en unisex, solo por si acaso.

Draco frunció el ceño, gruñendo algo como "Aleluya, Potter ha leído".

—Pues eso. Tal vez Albus prefiera impresionarle conduciendo y Scorpius esté pensando en otra forma de hacerlo. En cualquier caso… Draco, no puedes preocuparte por la rivalidad. Los niños hacen cosas según su personalidad, es lo que los hace únicos.

Draco suspiró, nada convencido, y así salió de la casa de los Potter. De acuerdo, no era necesario competir, ya no. Justo cuando los prejuicios de sangre puras y antiguos Slytherin apoya-señor-tenebroso se desvanecían como humo, gracias a Merlín. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en un Scorpius desalentado y derrotado, como si Albus fuese a relegarlo a algún lugar lejos de él. Después de todo, la amistad con los Potter era muy conveniente e interesante.

* * *

Scorpius parecía haber recuperado la confianza en sí mismo, se dijo Albus, cuando lo vio de pie ante los hermanos Scamander, entregando sendos regalos a los cumpleañeros. Había mucha gente de Hogwarts en los aledaños a la casa de Luna, la mayoría de su curso, pero también de otros inferiores, siendo que los gemelos eran dos años menores que él; todos sus primos estaban allí. El chico paseó la vista por la carpa elevada por sus tíos, padres y primos. Rolf Scamander revisaba con su varita cualquier rincón que pudiera considerarse peligroso. Por lo demás, y a ojos de los muggles, podría haber pasado como cualquier fiesta de cumpleaños de jóvenes adolescentes. Los adultos se alojaban en la casa de campo que servía de vivienda a los Scamander, la mayoría dejó el lugar para dar libertad a sus hijos/nietos tras tomarse un té con los Scamander.

Luna había permitido consumir _agua alegre_ , tras pedir confirmación a los padres; la mayoría dio luz verde porque conocían los métodos de Luna de educación con sus hijos; otros tantos dieron su negativa, pero no por ello sus hijos habían dejado de acudir. Albus pestañeó, mirando su bebida sin saber qué pensar.

—Si necesitas ayuda, podemos hacerlo juntos —Albus despertó de su ensoñamiento con la palpitación de que algo había interpretado mal.

A su lado, el encantador Scorpius (¿era su problema, o le estaba viendo encantador antes de emborracharse?) le sonrió con su vaso en alto. Asintió, ambos tragaron el líquido, esperando a continuación una reacción.

—Me siento raro sin mi varita —anunció Albus, entre los sonidos del campo.

—Luna y sus ideas raras de dejarnos divertirnos _desnudos_ —suspiró Scorpius, algo apesadumbrado, haciendo alusión a la desnudez como apelativo para ir por la fiesta sin varita.

—¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas maldecir a alguien esta noche?

—Depende de quién ponga las manos en dónde —Albus lo miró esperando una aclaración: al ver a su amigo mirando al horizonte, supuso que no habría ninguna. Lo siguió hacia uno de los grupos formados en la carpa, la mayoría alumnos de Hufflepuff. Scorpius parecía distinto entonces: exudaba seguridad. No solo su atuendo, obviamente exquisito, sino su forma de caminar. Se preguntó si su conquista estaría en la fiesta, y se hizo nota mental de observarlo mejor. Poco después se preguntaría por qué tanto interés en Scorpius cuando la fiesta de los Scamander siempre le dejaba satisfecho. Comida, bebida, baile… en esta parte Albus solía retirarse; como su padre, no gozaba mucho bailando. Prefería quedarse a mirar mientras bebía, aunque otro sorbo de _agua alegre_ no era buena idea. Para él, la bebida alcohólica no era un aditivo para visitar a los Scamander, como muchos de los estudiantes que allí pululaban. Scorpius, sin embargo, sí había bebido varios tragos, porque no paraba de reír con los demás.

Localizó a Melinda Goldstein de Gryffindor, ella siempre parecía estar pendiente de Scorpius; si bien era de la edad de los Scamander, ¿tal vez tenía posibilidades? ¿Quién sería la conquista de Scorpius? El chico hablaba con todos por igual… era complicado discernir quién sería su persona especial… ¿quizá se cortaba por saber de su presencia en la fiesta? ¿Tal vez no estaba presente en ese grupo? ¿Y si se trataba de alguien de su familia? Sonrió, sería muy chistoso ver a Scorpius saliendo con Rose.

—¿Qué planeas, Albus? —el joven se giró para encontrar al mayor de los Scamander. Albus nunca le confundía con su hermano; a pesar de ser gemelos y estrictamente idénticos, la piel de Lysander era ligeramente más oscura, visible aún porque todavía no caía la noche. No era ese, no obstante, el rasgo predominante. Para Albus, los ojos de Lorcan eran de un azul misterioso, como si mirándolo perdiera la noción del tiempo. Con Lysander no le ocurría lo mismo. Lysander era más parecido en personalidad a su padre: relajado, menos cauto a la hora de hablar, honesto, generoso, con una curiosidad desmedida.

Le hizo una seña y tras echarle un último vistazo a Scorpius, que seguía riendo con el grupo, siguió a Lysander un poco más allá de la carpa, entre unos árboles. El chico sacó una gragea de Bertie&Boot, ofreciendo a su amigo a la vez que la metía en la boca.

—No, gracias.

—Supongo que no hemos invitado a esa chica que tanto te gusta —tanteó Lysander, poniendo en guardia al chico.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, estoy enterado de que estás haciendo algo para impresionarla —Albus frunció el ceño, dejó de respirar y se giró para marcharse—. ¡Espera! No… no quería molestarte.

—Nadie sabe quién me gusta, Scamander —dijo Albus, y el tono frío del chico sorprendió al rubio—, y nadie lo va a saber.

Lysander optó por abrir las manos, conciliador.

—No es mi intención averiguarlo. Es solo que si no está aquí… estaré decepcionado.

—Los adultos hablan demasiado —fue el ataque directo de Albus—, nuestros padres se conocen, seguro que se han ido de la lengua.

Lysander calló, mirando a las estrellas, tal vez lamentando haber sido tan directo.

—¿Qué os ha regalado Scorpius?

—Ah. Cometas. ¿Quieres que las saquemos? —Albus sonrió. Los chicos corrieron hacia la casa, el mayor dando gracias por no haber bebido más. Volar cometas requería mucha habilidad: dudó que Scorpius estuviera en condiciones para hacerlo.

—Son impresionantes —observó Lysander mientras las preparaban. Aquella tenía la forma de un cangrejo de fuego. La desdoblaron con cuidado. No había suficiente viento para hacerlas subir, pero podían hacer una pequeña trampa y pedirle a Rolf usar su varita.

—Voy a buscarlo —Albus salió corriendo bordeando la casa, llegando a la carpa, cuando algo captó su atención por el rabillo del ojo. Instintivamente, trató de sacar su varita, para darse cuenta de inmediato que no podría defenderse de algo así, no porque Luna le hubiera privado de su única defensa, sino porque a pesar de que horadó su corazón, nadie en ese momento hubiera entendido su atribulación por su simpleza: algo iluminaba a unos jóvenes ocultos tras unos árboles. Hubiera sido un buen escondrijo de no ser por la luz del atardecer y el radar de Albus Potter por controlar su conquista. En algunas sociedades, decían que con el entrenamiento adecuado podías sentir lo que sentía otra persona, y que le perdonaran todos los dioses y magos, pero Albus sintió cómo Scorpius le agarraba de la nuca y depositaba un beso suave pero seguro en sus labios, para dejarlo después al amparo del frío que comenzaba a sentirse en la zona.

—No… —apenas pronunció, antes de que sus puños y rabia tomaran el poder de su cerebro y se dirigiera con absoluta convicción y certeza a romperle la cara a aquél que había osado poner las manos donde no debía… porque, por Merlín, había estado preparándose todo el verano para eso.


	5. Para ser conductor de primera

**Notas de autor:** Llegamos al final de esta historia. Muchas gracias por los favs marcados, y aquellos que habéis dejado un review, mi agradecimiento profundo.

* * *

 **5\. Para ser conductor de primera**

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio un bello rostro preocupado en forma de adulto.

—Oh, ya despertaste —Luna lo miraba ahora con cariño.

Albus trató de incorporarse, pero le dolían los riñones. Poco después, notó cómo una de sus manos le ardía.

—Ven, vamos a ocuparnos de esto, estaba más preocupada porque despertaras… diez minutos más y hubiera llamado a tus padres.

Albus se incorporó, cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar. La punzada que recibió en su pecho le hizo olvidar momentáneamente su mano, su ojo ahora morado y una pequeña brecha en la frente curándose.

Scorpius, entre los arbustos, besando a su conquista. Su impulsividad de adolescente yendo a por él, la sensación de poder al ver cómo su puño destrozaba su cara… mientras a su lado, un ojiplático Lorcan Scamander era espectador y partícipe a la vez.

—No… —las lágrimas cayeron como un torrente virgen por sus mejillas.

—Cariño, no voy a preguntar qué pasó, pero si te sientes con ganas de marcharte a casa, yo…

Albus elevó la vista para encontrarse los ojos limpios y puros de Luna, ojos azules soñados, tan similares a aquellos que aparecían en sus sueños húmedos. Alzó las manos, incapaz de hablar.

—¿Llamo a alguien?

Albus volvió a pedir calma con la mano, mientras trataba de no hiperventilar. Luna lo captó al vuelo.

—De acuerdo, te dejo solo —alzó una botellita—. Deberías ponerte esto sobre la mano o puede inflamarse más, te la dejaré en esta mesita. No tengas problema en demorarte lo que necesites.

Cerró la puerta, dejando solo a Albus con sus recuerdos. Con su pesadilla. Con su corazón herido.

* * *

"No vamos a decirle esto a nadie. No se enterarán vuestros padres, porque quiero que penséis en lo que habéis hecho esta tarde. La violencia no está justificada, y mucho menos en mi casa. Pero es más importante para mí que penséis en ello a regañaros por vuestra actuación. Pensad en si obrasteis bien. Pensad en si destrozar a otro compañero os va a regalar eso que tanto ansiáis. Pensad y escribidme una carta de disculpa como pago por haber curado vuestras heridas".

Albus pestañeó para evitar las lágrimas, por enésima vez. Rasgó su pluma, tachando todo, arrugando el pergamino y sacó otro donde garabateó, con rapidez:

"Maldito seas, Scorpius Malfoy. Estás maldito. Toda tu estirpe maldita. Solo eres un traidor. Un aprovechado. SUCIO Y MUGRIENTO. Ya sé lo que hiciste, capullo. DEJASTE DE CONDUCIR PARA IR DIRECTAMENTE AL GRANO. PERO CÓMO TE ENTERASTE DE

Albus tachonó todo otra vez, con rabia, rompiendo el papel con saña solo con la pluma.

Agarró otro pergamino, desdoblándolo.

"Asqueroso y odiado Scorpius Malfoy:

Ya me has lastimado. Quiero que sepas que en los cinco años de colegio que quedan no voy a mirarte a la cara, ni tampoco quiero que lo hagas tú. Tu sola presencia me hará vomitar. Recuerda eso cuando estemos en la sala común y estés a más de dos metros de mí…"

Albus podía sentir su rabia apoderándose de él, imprimiéndose en ese pergamino. Se levantó, abrió la ventana y gritó. Después leyó la última carta, la que aún reposaba sobre la mesa, y la rompió en mil pedazos. Abrió la ventana y la aventó al aire… que se llevó los trocitos… si el viento pudiera llevarse los pedazos de su corazón también…

Los Potter no habían sido ignorantes al comportamiento hosco de Albus Severus. Su padre trató de hablar con él, sin éxito. Su madre también lo intentó, se llevó varios gritos y una amenaza; James directamente una patada; Lily solo lo vio, volvió a cerrar la puerta y concluyó con un "Albus tiene depresión".

Naturalmente, Albus ya no quería conducir y así se lo iba a manifestar a su padre, justo cuando una lechuza picoteó en la ventana. Albus frunció el ceño. Conocía esa lechuza, la había visto en los vastos campos de Malfoy Manor, la había observado y admirado. Y sobre las patas, supuso, llevaba su sentencia de muerte.

Destruyó el papel en cuanto lo hubo leído, el búho lechoso lo picoteó en su mano sana, Albus se encogió de hombros, últimamente insensible al dolor, y salió por la puerta. Caminó y caminó hasta cansarse. Volvió a casa y se sentó a la entrada. Suspiró y recordó de nuevo el pergamino traído por _Warrior_.

"Mañana a las once, en el Regent Zoo. Ven solo".

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy, vestido de muggle para pasar desapercibido, con una leve herida en ambos pómulos, se situó frente a la entrada del zoo, pero a un lado de la muchedumbre, para no molestar y hacerse visible. Quince minutos después llegó Albus Severus, sin peinar, vestido de chándal y con el ceño fruncido. La pequeña brecha junto a la ceja aún era visible; alrededor del ojo tenía un leve tono amarillento. Ambos tenían suerte de que Luna y Rolf los hubieran curado. Scorpius respiró profundamente, sorteó a las personas que hacían cola para la taquilla y salió a su encuentro.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo un huraño Albus, queriendo terminar aquello cuanto antes. Bastante se estaba controlando para no volver a partirle la cara.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Albus no protestó, y ambos caminaron un trecho hasta estar en una zona del parque poco atestada de gente.

—Voy a ser franco y directo, pero espero que tu puño se controle —empezó Scorpius.

—No puedo asegurarte eso, eres un traidor.

—¡No fui un traidor! ¡Te pregunté desde un principio quién te gustaba! ¿Y qué respondiste? "No somos enemigos, nunca nos hemos llevado mal, pero no voy a contarte mi intimidad".

Albus miró al suelo, recordando.

—¿Es esto tu forma de decir que como me avisaste, quedas perdonado automáticamente?

Scorpius parecía hasta maduro en su forma de explicarse. De hecho, hacía que Albus se sintiera horrible porque fue él quien recurrió a la violencia, aunque en la pelea hubiera recibido golpes, por supuesto, pero al principio trató de bloquearlos. Lorcan se interpuso entre ellos como en una película de jovenzuelos, quedó ligeramente magullado; Lysander y Rolf llegaron de inmediato, y fue el adulto quien puso punto final a la gresca.

—Solo fui honesto.

—¡Honesto, una mierda! Tú no me dijiste quién te gustaba.

—Bueno, por eso pregunté primero, por Merlín. Qué susceptible eres…

—¿Tú me habrías dicho quién te gusta así, tranquilamente?

—Claro.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —hubo una pausa en la que Albus creyó que Scorpius giraría su cuerpo, abandonándolo.

—Por orgullo. Y porque… por Merlín, Lorcan tenía en su habitación una de esas estúpidas fotos que os hicisteis el día que llevabas la túnica de gala —Albus abrió los ojos, asombrado.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? He estado en su habitación y no la he visto.

—Tal vez te la ocultaba, ¡yo qué sé! Tenías ventaja en todos los campos, Potter —su apellido sonó en un tono molesto—, ibas a impresionarlo porque estabas aprendiendo a conducir, eres su mejor amigo, os veis más a menudo… ¿cómo podía hacerlo yo?

—Le compraste una cometa —observó Albus.

—Oh, sí, ¿y sabes cómo me enteré de eso? Había un cuaderno sucio en tu habitación. No me mires así, lo tenías abierto en el cajón, y al ver su nombre no pude evitar mirar… _Lorcan Scamander. Le gustan los coches, pasear por el bosque, las libélulas muggles y las cometas_.

—No te da derecho a mirar. Y no sé qué hacías en mi habitación, por cierto.

—Tu madre me dijo que te esperase allí, estabas fuera con tus tíos recogiendo no se qué. Te esperé durante quince minutos en tu cuarto, y lo único que leí fue eso.

—He escrito veinte pergaminos maldiciéndote, Malfoy —recordó Albus, como si aquello fuera a reavivar su discusión—. No voy a perdonarte.

—De cualquier modo, no busco tu perdón. Fui rechazado, así que vine a decirte que tal vez tú tengas más suerte.

Albus lo miró, asombrado. ¿Rechazado? ¡Se habían besado! Boqueó como un pez, sin saber qué decir.

—¿No has hablado aún con Lorcan? —Albus negó.

Ambos miraron al suelo, de repente las hormigas y algunas briznas de hierba de cortar el césped se les antojaron interesantes. Sus pensamientos se perdieron entre el bullicio de un viernes de agosto, donde familias y grupos de turistas llegaban a ver las impresionantes bestias que ocultaba su interior.

—Le besaste —dijo al poco rato Albus.

—No lo hubiera hecho de saber que tú…

—Eso es… nunca me hubiera atrevido —Scorpius lo miró, pero no dijo nada. ¿Cómo podía Scorpius tener miedo a conducir y lanzarse a besar a alguien sin saber si iba a ser correspondido? Eso era temerario—. Hay dos Scamander… ¿por qué tenía que gustarte Lorcan?

—Eh, puedo decir lo mismo y lo sabes.

Volvió a caer el silencio. Scorpius ofreció dar un paseo y como Albus no se negase, ambos recorrieron el perímetro del zoo hasta cansarse de caminar. No habían hablado, no habían dicho más, solo se habían consolado en su mutuo silencio, como si ambos fueran desdichados, como si hubieran sido desterrados de algún sitio.

—¿Cogiste el metro? —preguntó Albus, curioso.

—No, me trajo mi madre con la aparición. Me dijo que si necesitaba volver cogiera un autobús rojo.

Albus se carcajeó.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde ha quedado ese Malfoy sobreprotegido?

—No se lo digas a mi padre.

—Tu madre me cae muy bien, es lista.

—Tiene que serlo para estar con mi padre.

—¿Se discute mucho en tu familia?

—Sí, aunque diría que como en cualquier otra. También tenemos buenos momentos.

Sin darse cuenta, habían olvidado su rencor para contarse su rutina diaria. Albus habló del mal genio de James, de cómo organizaba la familia su madre, de cómo su padre seguía llevando mal la popularidad y de cómo Lily Luna había declarado que sería famosa y saldría en Corazón de Bruja. Scorpius, por su parte, le contó algunas anécdotas con su grupo de amigos en Slytherin en clase de Historia de la Magia, algunas curiosidades de su madre cuando iban a comprar al Callejón Diagón o la mala leche que se le ponía a su padre cada vez que su abuelo le recordaba que a su edad, él había hecho el triple de patrimonio.

Se puede decir que su odio, ese rencor absoluto enmascarado en inseguridad y frustración se fue deshaciendo tras aquella conversación, además de las horas posteriores a ella. Tres días después, Luna Scamander recibió la carta de disculpa de ambos muchachos.

* * *

—Siéntate —Albus obedeció, cohibido. La idea de quedarse a solas con su mejor amigo le avergonzaba sobremanera después del incidente en su cumpleaños. Había tardado una semana en poder volver a hablarle, una semana en la que había tenido que lidiar con la frustración, la rabia hacia Scorpius, la incredulidad por su acción y una clase de coche bastante desastrosa.

—Q-quiero disculparme —Para su sorpresa, Lorcan declaró:

—Yo también —Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los bellos ojos de Lorcan Scamander, teñidos de arrepentimiento, su figura ligeramente encorvada, mostrando a gritos el sentimiento que ahora compartían—. Sí, debería haberme dado cuenta, pero no lo hice. Creí que te gustaba Scorpius Malfoy. De hecho, después de pelearte con él, lo seguía pensando, pero mi hermano me sacó esa idea de la cabeza.

—¿C-creíste que me gustaba Scorpius?

—Desde el principio del verano te veías con él, creí que te hacía gracia —Albus calló: no podía contarle nada sobre las clases de conducir, sobre las reuniones explícitamente profesionales en Malfoy Manor, porque aquello era una sorpresa para él—. Confieso que me halagas, pero…

—Si vas a rechazarme, al menos hagámoslo en otro sitio. No quiero que, cada vez que venga a tu cuarto, me ponga a pensar que nunca seré correspondido.

La mirada de Lorcan se apagó notablemente.

—¿El bosque estará bien?

Después de que Albus asintiera, ambos dieron una gran caminata en silencio hasta un claro. Lorcan volvió a pedirle disculpas. Él le consideraba un buen amigo, y no quería perder la amistad. Se mostró muy sorprendido porque Albus tuviera esos sentimientos hacia él.

—Espero que no te importe que me gusten los tíos —declaró Albus, más preocupado por ser juzgado que por ser rechazado.

—Claro que no —Lorcan enarboló una enorme sonrisa, bajo la cual Albus se sonrojó—. No dejes que nadie te diga nunca cómo debes ser feliz.

—Eso parece de tu madre —rio Albus—. ¿Estás seguro que podrás estar conmigo sabiendo que… bueno, que me gustas?

Lorcan agarró una rama de un árbol próximo y jugueteó con ella.

—Se te pasará. Estoy seguro. Nuestras hormonas están así de revolucionadas, me da miedo llegar a tu edad.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco, resignado. Luego recordó la fiesta de cumpleaños. Muchos alumnos de Hogwarts habían acudido, pero la lista era corta, selectiva.

—¿Te gusta alguien de Hogwarts?

—En realidad, no. Me parece que aún no he conocido a la persona adecuada —Eso estaba más que bien, se dijo Albus; no sería agradable ver a Lorcan por ahí del brazo de alguna muchacha mientras te diriges a tu sala común a estudiar todos esos aburridos deberes.

—Necesito saber algo más. No me odies. ¿Cómo fue el beso con Scorpius Malfoy?

—Fue muy apasionado —dijo, serio, y ante la atónita mirada de Albus y su tremendo sonrojo, corrigió—. Es broma. En realidad me tomó por sorpresa, no sé qué decir, fue un beso pequeño. Scorpius solo quería declararse, lo menos importante para él era ese beso. Escucha, sé… que puede sonar entrometido y arriesgado, pero… Scorpius es amable, atento, es un buen tío. Se os ve bien juntos. Solo digo…

—Déjalo, Lorcan. Volvamos a casa. La conversación ha terminado.

* * *

—Has progresado un montón —Halagó Harry tras la última clase de la semana, casi a últimos de agosto—, creo que con esto te bastará para camelar a tu enamorada. ¿Vas a ir a buscarla con el coche de Ron? Creo que ya podría dejártelo.

Albus miró al horizonte. ¿Por qué había seguido con las clases de conducción? Ya no tenía ningún sentido… sin embargo, día que tocaba subirse al automóvil y aprender, día que había estado ahí junto a su padre. ¿Qué podía decirle? Claro, papá, voy a buscar a mi pretendiente, que ya me ha rechazado, quien estará igualmente contento por ello; daremos una vuelta, haremos un picnic. Ah, por cierto, es un chico. Oh, además, no me quiere como posible novio, pero insiste en mantener mi amistad, lo cual está siendo extraño.

—Aún no deberías conducir en ciudad —dijo su padre, sin embargo.

—¿Solo en el campo?

—Ahí estarás bien, te manejarás bien con las marchas y los frenos. Habla con Ron cuando estés preparado.

Albus sonrió, porque, qué acromántulas, a todo muchacho adolescente le sentaba estupendamente haber logrado un propósito. Que su padre sintiera orgullo. Se infló, satisfecho. Su proeza aún podía servir para algo. Todavía había alguien a quien podía impresionar conduciendo un coche.

* * *

La lluvia había dado tregua, y a pesar de los nubarrones, la climatología no amenazaba ponerse peor en la primera salida a Hogsmeade de mediados de septiembre. El alumnado corría apresurado, envuelto en gruesas bufandas y gorros de lana. Scorpius Malfoy tropezó con Thobias Englegood de Hufflepuff porque salía a toda prisa. De hecho, había olvidado su gorro; la excitación de recibir una nota en blanco en sus aposentos pidiéndole esperar a la salida de Hogwarts junto a los invernaderos hacía palpable su excitación. Llegó al lugar corriendo. Se paró para recuperar la respiración, y entonces lo vio: Albus Severus Potter, parado frente a uno de los invernaderos, sonriéndole con satisfacción. Scorpius se retiró el mechón rubio de la frente, visiblemente complacido por el destinatario de su nota. Alzó el papel ante él.

—Cambiaste la caligrafía. De lo contrario te hubiera reconocido —Y sí, Albus debía darle crédito por ello, después de la cantidad de lechuzas intercambiadas desde aquel día en que ambos se odiaron mucho frente al zoo. De hecho, el búho lechoso había estado sobrevolando Hogwarts últimamente, y ya no le mordía. Se había hecho un poco sociable, al igual que la sala común de Slytherin y sus conversaciones. Incluso sus familias.

—¿Estás preparado? —preguntó Albus con un rictus de orgullo en la mirada.

—¿Tú serás mi cita hoy? Porque es una cita, dime que sí.

—En realidad creí que necesitaba impresionarte un poco más —Albus se acercó, dudando, mientras un reguero de estudiantes los sobrepasaban.

—Estoy colado por ti, y quiero decírtelo en persona. Han sido demasiados pergaminos, la mano me dolía tanto que no podía usarla para… —Albus le tapó la boca, avergonzado.

—Sí, es nuestra primera cita, de acuerdo.

Scorpius, sonriente, echó a andar hacia el camino que llegaba a Hogsmeade, pero fue detenido por su compañero.

—Espera. Ven un momento —Scorpius trató de calmar su corazón, en un evidente gesto de su compañero llevándole detrás del invernadero para robarle un beso. Se quedó algo confundido al ver ahí plantado el coche de Ron Weasley—. Tú y yo no vamos a ir a Hogsmeade con los demás. Hoy seré tu conductor.

Scorpius boqueó, abrió los ojos, completamente cogido por sorpresa.

—P-pero… pe… ¡creí que lo habías dejado!

—En realidad no, me di cuenta de que podría impresionar a alguien más que a Lorcan conduciendo este cacharro —Albus le hizo un gesto para que entrara de copiloto mientras él cacharreaba con las llaves.

—¡Oh, por Merlín, Albus! Huele muy bien… ¿hiciste un hechizo oloroso? ¿Cómo has podido traer el coche hasta aquí?

—No voy a desvelar nada de eso. Solo disfruta tu paseo a Hogsmeade, querido. El cinturón —Scorpius obedeció, y el conocido ruido de arranque llenó sus tímpanos, y ambos alumnos pasearon orgullosos, rebasando a los estudiantes y a McGonagall. Algunos vítores se extendieron a través del camino, mientras otros los contemplaban con estupefacción, señalándolos, hasta dejarlos de ver. Albus se concentró en cambiar las marchas, no quería que se le calara el coche. Scorpius lo miraba con adoración, pero no dijo palabra. El conductor entró en Hogsmeade con la sensación triunfal de haber logrado una proeza. Al llegar a la última calle de Hogsmeade, cerca de Cabeza de Puerco, Albus dio un volantazo y puso marcha atrás para aparcar.

—Creo que Lorcan Scamander va a estar muy celoso de mí —anunció Scorpius quitándose el cinturón y cogiendo a Albus por la pechera, le plantó un beso en los labios.

Albus se sintió enrojecer: era su primer beso. No se olvidaba de que no era el primero para Scorpius. Apretó el volante que aún tenía cogido con una mano.

—Vas por ahí besando a cualquiera. Vas a necesitar un correctivo, Malfoy.

—Genial. Dámelo en la parte de atrás.

—Esta no era la idea que tenía yo en mente…

—Podrás contárselo a James, se morirá de envidia. Él no ha hecho nada en un auto muggle, seguro. Y a tu tío Ron no le va a importar. Además, hay hechizos para esas cosas. Por suerte, somos magos.

Albus dudó de si las personas estaban muy obsesionadas con sus automóviles personales, pero apenas registró de nuevo los labios de Scorpius sobre los suyos, toda duda se volatilizó. Eso y su aroma a hierba fresca le hicieron cerrar los ojos para sentirlo mejor. Albus susurró "atrás" y los dos, con prisa y urgencia, se deslizaron con elasticidad hacia los asientos de atrás. Como sea que Scorpius estuviera en una posición precaria, se resbaló de las rodillas de Albus para quedar en una postura algo incómoda.

—Noto algo duro —anunció, su mano palpando algo bajo los asientos.

Albus tragó saliva. La osadía de Scorpius era muy divertida en ciertas ocasiones, pero en otras demasiado incómoda. Abrió sus ojos para responder, pero Scorpius lo hizo por él:

—Oh, no es nada, solo es el bastidor*.

—¿El bas-basti-qué? —preguntó el otro, confundido.

—Ay, Albus Severus… —proclamó Scorpius de rodillas, en una posición mucho más adecuada para besarlo y ser abrazado—. Tus dotes al volante son estupendas, pero siempre seré mejor que tú en la teoría.

* * *

—Lo mejor de todo fue ver la cara de mi padre —rio Albus—. No se explicaba por qué había estado en unas clases de conducir para conquistar a Scorpius cuando se supone que era una sorpresa.

—Entre eso y que yo las dejé a la mitad… mi padre sigue extrañado. Atribuirán nuestras locuras a la pubertad —atajó Scorpius, divertido.

—Vuestros padres están confundidos y os divierte verlos así —dijo Rose con cierto recelo—, preparaos para cuando os castiguen sin salir, van a hacerlo a la vez.

—¿Crees que a causa de eso tío Harry y Draco se han unido más? —se preguntó Hugo mientras cogía la última rana de chocolate del cuenco sobre la mesa, junto a otras delicias cocinadas por los elfos.

—¡Aún espero que me pasees en el automóvil! —saltó Lorcan en la silla, que fue coreado por su hermano.

—De eso nada, perdiste tu oportunidad —Albus se enfurruñó, aceptando el vaso que su hermano James le pasaba.

Risas. Jolgorio. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Albus Severus estaba siendo un éxito. Los Weasley, los Potter, los Malfoy y los Scamander tenían allí a todo su séquito, alborotando Malfoy Manor. No solo se divertían los jóvenes, correteando por los jardines, montando escobas, visitando los invernaderos y yendo a la lechucería. Los mayores contemplaban desde otra mesa del mismo salón a sus vástagos siendo felices, haciendo cosas que deberían hacer según su edad. Viviendo la adolescencia, la infancia, la necesidad de ser aceptado y querido. Sin magos oscuros ni amenazas inútiles. Después de haber pasado una guerra, a nadie le molestaba escuchar gritos, risas y golpes: les complacía la estampa.

—Espero que no sigas preocupado por Scorpius, Draco, es evidente que es un chico sano y los demás lo quieren —habló Ginny, con un vermú en la mano.

—Demasiado querido está, me parece —sonrió Astoria mientras, a lo lejos, un atento Albus le quitaba algo del cabello.

Era evidente el afecto que ambos muchachos sentían el uno por el otro; se hacía visible en cada una de sus palabras y actos. Las lechuzas ya eran de la familia y en Hogwarts habían reportado notas espectaculares en el último trimestre.

Harry Potter sonrió con orgullo porque su hijo no solo había conseguido aprender a conducir (también por ciudad, pero pendiente de su mayoría de edad para verlo plasmado en un papel), sino que había establecido una relación amistosa con Scorpius que él jamás logró con Draco. Pestañeó, apesadumbrado, y sonrió hacia su derecha, malévolo.

—¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Tú alguna vez me miraste así.

—Más quisieras, Potter.

 **FIN**

* * *

*Bastidor: armazón metálica que soporta la carrocería de un automóvil. Los coches llevan grabado en el bastidor su número de identificación. (RAE)

* * *

FF_FF

16/06/16

03/05/17


End file.
